Refrigerators can be divided into multiple cooling zones that can be controlled independently over the same or different temperature ranges. Each cooling zone is defined by an enclosed space. For example, a refrigerator may include a plurality of refrigerated zones that are designed to operate between 34° Fahrenheit (F) and 42° F. and zero or more freezer zones that are designed to operate below 32° F.